


Sinner like me

by Ainsleyalex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Incest, Kind of porny, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, but not really, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleyalex/pseuds/Ainsleyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts while he has sex with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner like me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty short and not too porny, i wrote this really quickly because i love this pairing to death. i am going to hell, but i fully expect to see each and every one of you guys there. :") enjoy y'all

His hands are all over my body, his fingers are dancing across the hard planes of my chest. Some part of me wants to tell him to stop and push him away, but he feels like heaven. Every single time he presses a kiss to my skin i feel as if i am about to catch fire, like each kiss touches every nerve in my entire body. I know by the look in his radiant green eyes that he is just as nervous as me and for some reason that comforts me greatly. But that doesn't stop him from running his hands all over my now quaking body, almost as if he was trying to map out my entire body. Every movement he makes is so refined and beautiful, but i can tell he's scared, maybe of me rejecting him or me not enjoying the way his skin is plastered to my own, but i love it, i crave it. The smell of sex coats the air in the run down motel room we are in, making everything seem so much realer. He's moving slowly, like he thinks if he goes too fast he'll hurt me. There is nothing pure or innocent about what we're doing right now, we share blood, DNA, he's family, he's my brother. But i can't seem to care right now, not when he's making me feel this good, this alive.


End file.
